Distressed Fish Noises on a Beautiful Day
by What3
Summary: An alternative of Alphyne: The New Anime Showing in Theaters Near Grillby's. Another random story. Character limit is 4 so here are the characters so far - [Alphys, Undyne], Frisk, Papyrus, Sans, River Man, Mettaton Ex
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin, this is something I need to explain. This is an alternate version of Alphyne – The New Anime Showing in Theaters Near Grillby's. Also Distressed Fish Noises comes in later on in the story, and the Beautiful Day comes from an event that happened in school the day that I wrote the distressed fish noises part. Hence, the really strange title.**

It wasn't the most average couple. Fishes and dinosaurs don't exactly go together, if not the fish as a meal for the dino.

But the tale of the aggressive fish lady and the awkward dino otaku (who else thinks that it should be the other way around?) is one of a kind.

Anime. What is this, you may ask. In short, it's basically a Japanese cartoon with huge eyes and great logic (featuring people flying into different countries just by being kicked).

Turns out, it's more than sparkly eyes and flying pants. It's also what brought our couple of the year together.

"ANIME IS REAL RIGHT?!" Undyne shouted in the middle of an apparent garbage dump. (Kids, if you ever want a more romantic place to bring a couple together, try a garbage dump, it's nice and lovey-dovey there.) And to that the kid with lines on their face exclaimed "HAI, ANIME WA HONMONODESU" (translated to "yes anime is real" but is probably not correct).

**For those that read the first version, the differences begin here.**

"HUMAN! EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOUR MOST STRANGE LANGUAGE!" Papyrus shouted, popping his head through the giant pile of garbage while timing our fish's dino waifu with her running.

Undyne sighed, and shoved Papyrus' head back through the garbage. "You two focus on your training, I must discuss fabulous anime and spaghetti recipes with this human," Undyne growled, smirking. The kid tried their best to copy her smirk, but still only managing their signature straight face.


	2. Chapter 2

The starred dino waifu of the fish popped her head through the garbage. "There's an anime con coming up, I was hoping we could cosplay," she said, meekly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!? OF COURSE I WILL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER!?" Undyne shouted in disbelief (I just thought of the fanmade Papyrus Disbelief fight. **Shameless advertising here.**) (Also I'm not sorry for this next part!) "I WILL BE A FABULOUS, BEAUTIFUL, AND THE BEST BALLERINA EVER – DUCK FROM PRINCESS TUTU! NGAAAH!"

"Um…um I mean…holy…holy crap…" Undyne (yes, _Undyne)_ blushed.

Sans randomly appears and says "Holy _carp_." and disappears again.

"OH MY GOD, SANS!" Papyrus shouted in his fabulous (I think I use this word too much.) accent while running around the garbage dump in his Cool Dude outfit at 100 miles per hour.

"..I will **strangle** your brother, Papyrus," Undyne growled (yes a fish growling, I have as great logic as anime, right? Unless a fish _**CAN**_ growl. But yeah.)

"Um…anyways you be Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon, Alphys," Undyne said, blushing. "I'll be S-Sailor Moon." (Do not question my choice. Especially since Admin Llama _hates_ Sailor Moon.)

"I ship…no, I _luxury cruise_ it!" a random hooded figure appeared. (1. Totally not a Pokemon reference. 2. Totally not a pun.) "And no, it's not that I'm jealous that all I have is a wooden boat."

"…..GET OUT. FOR THE SHIP, EVEN IF IT'S TRUE, AND THE PUN!" Undyne kicked the River Man, who just said "tra la la" as he went flying and conveniently landed back on his little boat.  
Alphys shuddered and was about to go back to her mad dash around the dump when her best friend (not including her fish waifu…okay I used this joke too much…#sorrynotsorry) but also her worst nightmare. You all can probably guess this, so no introductions…(Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere we go people.)


	3. Chapter 3

"OH…YES!" came the robot with pink, fabulous legs. (Personally this voice absolutely _terrifies_ me.) "Oh no," Alphys muttered. Who remembers the human that apparently disappeared? Welp. If you missed them then…

The spotlight appeared and shone on the kid and Mettaton (Ex) who were doing a fabulous pose.

Undyne had a weird look on her face. "Oh. My. God. That. Is. Adorable. And by that I mean just the punk, " Undyne said, breathing heavily. (I'm so not sorry, Mettaton fans. Hehe.)

Mettaton kicked the human out of the spotlight. "Thanks for stealing my fabulousness." Mettaton signaled to the camera, which started recording. " _ANYWAYS!_ Welcome, ladies and gentlebots! We are back at MTT News! Today we are at the garbage dump, where there iiis…Drama! Romance! And lots of fish and dinosaur and skeleton and human and robot drama!" (There you go, people. For those Mettaton lovers. Also _apparently_ it's normal for a garbage dump to have so much drama and romance.) "Thank you for tuning in, you wonderful 10,000 fans! Now then, you all should know that Alphyne is a thing. And that you two should be together."

"And so what?" both the dino and fish said, Undyne giving Mettaton a suspicious look.

"Awww, you guys already talk in unison! So, KISS ALREADY!" Suddenly, the ratings went to 10,100.

"Um…just. No." Undyne grabs Alphys and jumps really high, landing all the way back in the Hotland Lab. (Because logic. Thank fishes she doesn't have her armor with her?) (Also I'm not sorry to those who wanna read 'bout those two kissin'. Hehe. I might do it in the future. I honestly don't know what I'm gonna write in the future because I don't plan any of this out, it just hits me and I write it down as I go, so yeah.)


	4. Chapter 4

"But…Undyne…I-I- l-lov-love y-y-y-ou…" Alphys stammered. (I'm not good at stuttering, sorry.)

"Yes, I know that. You already told me like 20 minutes ago," Undyne stated, watching for Mettaton like a hawk (don't ask me how a fish can watch like a hawk.) Sadly, the lights were off and she couldn't see a single thing.

"So why don't we d-" Alphys was interrupted.

(Warning – this next part was an idea from the questionable Admin Llama. You have been warned.)  
"Oh my god!" Alphys shouted in her loudest, but derpy, voice. The lights had suddenly turned on and suddenly pants were flying everywhere. (Yes. Admin Llama's wonderful idea.) You name it, they were flying. Sans' black shorts, Undyne's whatever-they-are pants, the human's ballerina tutu, and even Papyrus' shorts (the Cool Dude outfit one, but don't worry, Papyrus has a closet full of the same outfit). Once, Alphys even saw _underwear_ flying.

"WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON?!" Undyne screamed.

Sans appears again and says "Your face is so red, I bet you spread ketchup all over it. But I am not able to _ketchup_ with all the events that's hap-" Sans gets interrupted as Undyne kicks him and sends him flying all the way back to Grillby's. Sans crashes through the roof and creates the biggest hole in a roof ever known to mankind. Grillby stares at Sans with an eyebrow raised. But when Sans said "sorry," Grillby just showed him his mile long tab (that could easily reach Asgore's castle from Snowdin) and added the fixing the roof fee to his tab. (Poor Sans…lol jk. *Megalovania intensifies* okay okay I'm sorry.)


End file.
